User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Plasmids: Gravity Well
Gravity Well, the newest of the canon Plasmids, had at its core a great idea: group control. Were it not so overpowered, people would use it mainly to incapacitate groups of enemies instead of getting cheap single-target kills. This would be especially useful in co-op, where enemies would more frequently come in droves against the players. With respect to this, my upgrades are designed with the intention to grant the player extra control, as well as increase its effectiveness against multiple targets. Level One *'Upgrade 1: Disintegration.' Enemies caught in the Gravity Well will take continuous damage for the duration of its effects. *'Upgrade 2: Anti-Gravity.' At the end of its effects, the Gravity Well will explosively release anything trapped within it, dealing them damage and causing the latter to deal damage to anything they hit. *'Upgrade 3: Event Horizon.' Any enemy shots or projectiles around the Gravity Well will be sucked into it. Level Two-A: Gravity Link Description: Charging up Gravity Well will allow you to select a target enemy or physics object. Holding the Plasmid and pointing something else, be it another enemy, physics object or part of the scenery, will cause the former to be violently pulled to the latter, receiving damage if they hit anything and dealing damage to any enemy or object they impact with. The target will then be momentarily stuck, unable to move but still able to attack. Can pull enemies and objects towards armored foes but cannot pull the latter. *'Upgrade 1: Gravitational Pull.' Causes the target to accelerate as they are under the effects of Gravity Link, causing them to impact with the other target with increased force (and thus dealing and receiving much more damage). *'Upgrade 2: Collision.' Upon impact the victim will be stunned for a short time. If the other target is also an enemy they will also be stunned. *'Upgrade 3: Entanglement.' If both targets are enemies, dealing damage to one will also damage the other. This effect is permanent. Level Two-B: Concentrated Mass Description: Charging up Gravity Well will cause the most dangerous objects in the surrounding area to fly towards the target area and bunch up into a ball. You can then pick up said ball as if it were a unified physics object and throw it with Telekinesis. The ball will collapse upon impact or if not used within a certain amount of time. *'Upgrade 1: Solid Core.' Allows the ball to be fired multiple times before collapsing. *'Upgrade 2: Gravitational Collapse.' Instead of falling apart, the ball will explode, releasing all of its contents at high speed outwards and dealing damage to any victim the objects hit. *'Upgrade 3: Gravitational Field.' Upon being thrown the ball will cause any nearby physics object to fly towards it and stick to it, thereby increasing its mass and momentum without affecting its speed. In addition, it will home in on enemies and drag them in its direction. Level Two-C: Zero Gravity Description: Charging up Gravity Well will suspend the target area's gravity, causing all non-armored enemies and physics objects within it to float upwards. Floating enemies will shoot and attack randomly while in the air. After a while, every affected entity will then crash down to the floor with great force, taking damage. *'Upgrade 1: Supergravity.' Causes all targets under the effects of Zero Gravity to crash down with much greater force, taking increased damage. In addition, they will be momentarily pinned to the floor, unable to move or attack. *'Upgrade 2: Reaction Force.' Greatly increases all targets' vulnerability to physical damage while under the effects of Zero Gravity. In addition, dealing them physical damage will push them in the opposite direction with much greater force, causing them to take damage if they hit anything and dealing damage to the latter based on the intensity of the push. *'Upgrade 3: Gravity Control.' Stepping inside the area affected with Zero Gravity and casting it again will cause every enemy and physics object affected with this Plasmid to fly at high speed towards that area as if it exerted a gravitational pull on them (i.e. pointing at the floor will cause all targets to crash down prematurely, while pointing at a wall will cause said targets to fly towards the wall). Targets will take damage upon impact and will deal damage to anything they hit. This effect disappears once the target hits something and will automatically disappear after a few moments if the target continues "falling" towards the designated area without hitting anything. And that concludes Gravity Well, along with all of the "old" Plasmids. Next up, Buddy Boost, a Plasmid ability you've never seen before! Back to the Plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts